


I'm Sorry, You Did What?

by MightyCricketKing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyCricketKing/pseuds/MightyCricketKing
Summary: Literally just a training day where Pidge and Hunk decide to give Keith and Lance the extra push so they'll stop being all awkward and pining. It just seems to make it worse though, even though they reached their goal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So if you're reading this I thank you so so so much because this is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing.

Earth time - 6:00 AM  
Space - ???

 

It was morning... well it was time to wake up at least. Mornings on a planet are clear but, in the vast expanse of space... not so much. Keith was startled half to death by the makeshift alarm clock he had in his room aboard the castle and probably needed a shower but he wanted to train first. Pidge hadn't slept but for about thirty minutes for a break from trying to create a port and tv to play an Earth video game system on and was probably going to continue doing so until Hunk pulled them to breakfast in about an hour. Hunk was up about an hour ago cooking breakfast for the crew and making his daily to do list. Which... mostly consisted of the same things as the past, however long they had been in space because of all the fighting Zarkon that had taken place. However he believed that for the next couple of days he'd be able to get them done. Coran and Allura had been up for a while now with Shiro trying to map out their next course of action even though they were all tired and kinda wanted a break day, which they were actually considering doing. And Lance? Lance was not awake yet. His alarm was muffled out by the fact that he had fallen asleep with his headphones on and was dreaming peacefully about Shakira. 

"Hey! Keith! Breakfast is ready man!" Keith paused his training to look at the door and see Hunk with his big sunshiny smile there. "Be down in a minute." Hunk smiled at Keith, nodded, and went on the next member of their team. "Hey Coran!.. Allura and Shiro! Hey! Um breakfast is ready whenever you are." "Thank you Hunk. We'll be along now." Allura smiled at the young man in the doorway and quickly finished up what she was doing with Coran and Shiro and they all followed him out. Hunk moved on to Pidge's room... not there. He was a bit confused and then remembered that Pidge was normally in the "lab". "Hey Pidge?" "Mmm?" Hunk sighed and dragged them, with some yelling and kicking, to the dining room. When they all were there, Keith looked around with confusion. There was a quiet mumble from Keith's end of the table and everyone looked at him, stopping all their chatter. "What Keith?" Allura asked. "Um well I uh um see I was wondering where... where Lance was..?" "CRAP!" Hunk ran to Lance's room and basically grabbed him right out of the bed and carried him all the way to the table for breakfast. "What the-? Hunk? Oh hi Keith! Ah breakfast thanks Hunk!" And he began stuffing his face. Shiro glanced at Keith who was glancing as subtly as possible at Lance. He sighed and stood, "Pidge, Hunk, when you are done I need to talk you two about... er-" he glanced at Keith and Lance, "something." After receiving nods from the both of them, he went to the control room to look out the window for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hunk and Pidge literally shove Lance and Keith intop of one another and shenanigans ensue.

Earth time-- 10:55AM  
Space-- ??

"Hunk?" Pidge inquired after spending about an hour or so watching Lance and Keith spar. "Mmmm..." replied an almost asleep Hunk. "Hunk!" "I'm awake!" "Come on, it's now or never." Below on the training deck Lance and Keith were standing close, both holding strong with practice swords now currently stuck in position each trying to push the other away. From what it looked like to Hunk and Pidge, the two were spouting off comments and puns and retorts and basically doing their general nagging and not trying too hard necessarily but going strong enough for a decent fall if tripped. Pidge used their Bayard to lower them selves down with a ball of yarn in one hand to roll across the floor while Hunk held the other end from the observation room above. When Pidge was close enough they rolled it across the floor right in between the two boys. Hunk then tied it off and pulled Pidge back up who then pulled out the little remote that went with the ball of yarn. See in the middle of this ball of yarn was a little motor that allowed it to roll around on its own. Of course with the remote you could control the direction it went in. Hunk smirked at Pidge and went down to alert them that lunch was ready. Since it was the boys just hadn't known it was ready for the few hours that it had been. When he entered the training deck Pidge immediately moved the ball to tie around Hunk's ankle making the yarn taught between the boys. Perfect for tripping over. "Hey Lance, Keith, lunch is ready." Keith not expecting Hunk's voice to suddenly be there let down his guard and took a few steps back and Lance taking the opportunity went forward towards Keith incredibly fast tripping over the yarn and stumbling onto Keith. This causing both boys to tumble to the ground with Lance ending up somehow underneath Keith, swords in their freight, were thrown to the opposite side of the training deck. Neither noticed how Hunk slipped out at the last second. "Hey hot shot," Keith muttered "lose your footing?" He smirked at Lance below him who's yes went wide and a blush crept up his face. "Um sure yeah. I think lunch is ready?" He looked off to the door to avoid eye contact. "Hmm but I think this could substitue for lunch. Don't you think?" "I- wha- " Keith smirked leaned down and pressed his lips to Lance's sealing his words in a kiss. After pulling away for breath Lance responded breathily, "Yeah. I think it can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I honestly didn't really expect people to read this so thank you those who did<3


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are Lance and Keith?" Shiro asked Hunk when he came back to the dining room after telling the two boys lunch was ready. "Hmmm coming." He replied and Pidge smirked. When neither boy showed up for lunch however, they were all a bit scared that they had gotten in a fight and locked themselves up in the rooms. However going to their rooms and finding them no where to be found they turned their attention to the training deck. 

~~

"Can I just say you are incredibly distracting in combat?" "Oh am I?" "Quite. Getting that sweaty shouldn't look so damn hot on anyone." "Sorry my good looks are an ailment Lance." *cough* both boys snapped apart and stood seeing their team at the entrance. "Are we interrupting or is it okay for us to tell you that you missed lunch?" Pidge asked with a smirk. "Um- we uh knew we missed lunch." Lance mumbled. "No big deal it's fine we'll eat later." Keith said. "Uh-huh." Came the almost unison reply. "Congrats on finally getting together!!!" Pidge yelled back at them as they all left the two boys awkwardly standing in the training deck. "So that just happened." Lance started. "Can we go eat and then go back to your room to make out some more?" Keith's sudden reply was. "WHAT?! I mean um sure if that- if you want- um yeah I guess?" "Jesus Lance just say yes." Was all Keith said in return and pulled Lance closer to kiss him again. "Food." Was the last thing Keith mumbled before dragging a very flustered Lance to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is actually super short but oh well I wanted to finish it fast with season three being released and I wanted to do a work based off the new content we recieved~ hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
